


Break In

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Do I Write This Shit?, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guys break into Mark and Jack's house.It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break In

A crash came from downstairs.Jack shot up in bed."Mark?Did ye hear that?"he asked.Mark only mumbled."Mark,I'm not kidding.I think someone's in the house,"he whispered."You're hearing things,"Mark muttered."I'm gonna go check,"Jack said."You go do that."Jack got out of bed and went downstairs.Mark rolled over and tried to get back to sleep."MARK!"Jack screamed.The fear in his voice made Mark leap out of bed.He ran downstairs and went to check on his boyfriend.He was greeted with a terrifying sight.

Three big guys dressed in all black stood in the room.One guy had Jack pinned up against the wall."Oh,look.There's another,"the biggest guy spoke.He went up to Mark and smiled evilly."Up against the wall.Now,"he growled.Mark did as told without hesitation."What's happening?"Mark asked."I don't know.I came down here ta check and these guys cornered me,"Jack replied."Hey,you two,shut up,"one guy said.Mark's heart beat wildly in his chest.He was so afraid.He had heard of break in's,but never imagined that one would happen to him.He glanced over at Jack."Mark,I have a plan,"Jack whispered."What?"Mark asked."I'm gonna go and try to slip out the door.Then I'm gonna go and get help,"Jack answered."Okay,but please be careful,"Mark begged.Jack nodded.He made sure that no one was looking,then edged his way to the door."Hey!"the big man shouted.Jack froze in place.

"What,trying to skip out on us?"he asked.All Jack did was stand there,scared out of reason.Mark was afraid that his boyfriend was going to get killed."Go back to the wall,"the man commanded.Jack slowly walked next to Mark."Smooth move,trying to get away,"the guy snarled."Maybe I should just get rid of you."The man pulled out a gun and cocked it.Jack's eyes widened in fear.The man pointed the gun at Jack.Fear built up in Mark.His boyfriend was about to die.Jack closed his eyes and braced himself."NO!"Mark shouted.He flung himself in front of Jack just as the trigger was pulled.

"MARK!"Jack cried.He ran to his boyfriend.Mark lay on the ground in pain.The world spun around him."Let's go,"one guy said.They bolted out the door.Jack knelt on the floor next to Mark."Mark,please.Hang on,"Jack sobbed."Jack,it hurts,"Mark whimpered."I know.Don't worry.I'm gonna call and ambulance,"Jack stated.He grabbed his cell and dialed 9-1-1."Please hurry,"Jack pleaded.He went back yo Mark's side."Mark,they're coming. Don't worry,"Jack said.Mark looked into the blue eyes of the Irishsman he loved.

"You know,it's funny,"he spoke quietly."I always thought about what death felt like."Jack wiped the tears from his face."Now I'll get to experience it first-hand." "No,don't say that,"Jack begged."Just hold on a little bit longer."Mark smiled weakly."Did I ever tell you that I love you?"he asked.Jack grinned slightly."Every day of the year,"he replied."Jack,please kiss me one last time."Jack bent down and pressed his lips against Mark's."I...love...you.I'll...always...love you,"Mark spoke weakly.Tears blurred Jack's vision as he watched the brown eyes close one last time.He breathed his last breath.Then he was gone."You fucking idiot,"Jack cried."Ye should've just let me die."He hugged Mark."I'll always love ye too,"he whispered."And I'll never stop loving ye."

**Author's Note:**

> (Sighs)I just keep going.I just keep inflicting pain onto everyone.


End file.
